


The Bust

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re under arrest, <i>mate</i>.”</p><p>"I’m an officer, you <i>idiot</i>—you can’t arrest me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bust

**Author's Note:**

> For anon prompt: "(based on a tumblr post) merthur modern au with undercover cop!arthur and undercover cop!merlin where one poses as a prostitute and one poses as the buyer and they try to arrest each other and they end up really liking each other and getting together. can be explicit or not author's choice"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

 

Getting into the thick of Aredian’s business was the easy part.

(Thanks to Kara’s connections, and he fully intended on sending her a basket of organic chocolates later. Because if you didn’t mess with anyone, you  _didn’t_  with Kara—even if Merlin did have a law badge.)

But to be frank, Merlin hates dressing the part.

The rules were clear: Nobody  _touches_  without paying up front, and to be hired and  _desired_ … you needed to show a little of the goods.

Hence the cherry-red thong peeking out when Merlin bent down in his too-tight trousers, right up against his fucking groin, fucking hell and the loose, open-throat tunic. The midnight colour looked gorgeous on him.

The tunic’s looseness also had the added benefits of concealing the small, licensed gun strapped up on Merlin’s lower back.

"Never seen you before, love," came a honeyed-sweet voice, buzzing into Merlin’s skull and he gazed up, for the moment caught off-guard.

Oh hell.

No—no, this was  _exactly_ what’s supposed to happen, Merlin remindded himself. Even though his flesh threatened to start crawling.

The potential buyer slid into Merlin’s booth, all graced confidence. Nice clothes, possibly quality fabric. It wasn’t the nylon shirts he saw in the past few hours or the dark, sweaty patches on zip-ups. Slicked-back yellow locks, bright yellow, and a chiseled jaw.

Fantastic, he was  _gorgeous_. Merlin almost felt bad for planning to arrest his sorry arse.

"The boss usually likes keeping me for himself," Merlin responded, with a huge and coy grin. He leaned with his arm planted on the booth’s table. "He knows a good thing when he sees it, wouldn’t you say?"

"You’re definitely worth the trouble." The man slipped out some money into the open. A substantial amount. Merlin pretended he’s in heaven, pretended he’s  _anywhere else_  right now. He fluttered his eyes shut but only felt large, warm fingers sweep against the curve of his ear, playfully toying with silver cartilage ring. Merlin’s own piercing.

"Don’t be shy."

Merlin let out a giggle, leaning back out. Shite.

"If you want me to touch you, you’re gonna need more than—" he stops, clearly astonished as what looks like well over three hundred pounds,  _more_ than over flashes out of the man’s coat and lands near Merlin’s elbow. Merlin’s mouth rounds out into a surprised (horrified) ‘o’.

"Yeh, that’s…" 

 _Enough_ , Merlin screamed inside in his head as he had no choice but to let Mister Gorgeous took his hand and slowly guided him out of their booth. To add insult to injury, he lifted their arms and spun Merlin in place, giving him a eager and appraising look.

He hoped the other man didn’t feel Merlin’s clamminess on his skin, or his nervous pulse as they rounded a darker and more private corridor.

Merlin’s skin  _crawled_ when a hand grasped possessively onto the side of his hip, and that was all the goddamn incentive Merlin needed.

In quick, practiced maneuvering, Merlin slammed the buyer against the opposite wall, using his palm to hold Mister Gorgeous’s forehead. With his empty hand, Merlin tugged out his gun, holding right under his jaw.

"You have the right to—"

He didn’t anticipate this fast of a recovery as the other man broke Merlin’s grip, tangling up their arms and Merlin getting punched in the face. Pain radiated from his teeth and lips, right where the impact took. Merlin stumbled back, fighting back gawking at the buyer but instead grinned, spitting out a little of his warm, bloody saliva.

"What the  _fuck_ do you think you are doing, mate?”

"Enjoying this," Merlin replied, grinning bigger and hoisting up his gun. Mister Gorgeous automatically holds up his hands, gobsmacked.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down."

"You’re under arrest,  _mate_.”

"I’m an  _officer_ , you idiot—you can’t arrest me.”

"Right," Merlin said, huffing out a laugh. Sure, and pigs spoke in Italian. "Are you gonna arrest  _me_ instead?”

"For jeopardizing the bust on this operating ring, yes." The man looked deadly serious, and particularly fuckable with his blond hair all tousled like that, and Merlin shook his head. "My superior will take this out of your arse, trust me."

"You’re joking."

Merlin didn’t shoot him with the other man reached for his pocket, and a police badge glinted in the shoddy overhead light.

 _Shite_.

*

"I’ve got to say… you’re a pretty good actor, Emerson," Arthur pointed out, meeting Merlin outside his department’s building.

"Go fuck yourself," Merlin said, without heat behind it, accepting the comfortable, familiar weight of Arthur’s hand sliding to his hip.

 

 


End file.
